Bringing Life
by Blackwitch31
Summary: OneShot Story-Life is precious, and Lion-O will assist something beautiful and learn from it with Maxine!


_Rated** K+**_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Thundercats just the OC and the plot._

* * *

_Well, this is a Oneshot Story folks, as usual, the music was my muse!_

_ Lion-O will learn something with Maxine... how to help someone and to give life!_

_Maxine has an u__nshakable faith, that's why she succeeds!_

_How about to read the story to discover?_

* * *

**Bringing Life**

Life takes place within the normality in Cat's Lair, everyone is doing the usual tasks, from the surveillance of the territories or simply by maintaining the equipment.

Maxine was seeing some things when Lion-O appears, "Good morning Maxi, I got a message from Willa!" She stops what is doing, "What's wrong with her?" Lion-O crosses his arms, "well... I think one of the Amazons is about to have a baby, and she needs your help! " The girl closes her eyes inspiring deep, "it's been a long time since I watched a birth!" Lion-O is intrigued, "really?" The girl nods, "yes... I've done deliveries inside my ambulance!" A question is heard, "Can a paramedic do this?" She waves, "Yes, we are prepared for this, including the firefighters, but the child should have been born in the hospital." Lion-O looks at Maxine noticing that has a sad look, "I wish I had a baby, so much so that I and Panthro are trying." The young Lord only puts one hand on his friend's shoulder, "You will succeed! Are you always going to help Willa? " Maxine picks up her suitcase, "Of course I will, you want to come with me?" He gets caught by surprise, "well... Why not? "

Maxine grabs everything, putting in her Jeep, Lion-O enters, as well Maxine who presses the button to turn on her vehicle, then departed from the Cats Lair.

She has soft music to play, Lion-O likes to hear the melody, "You have good taste, Maxi!" She replies, "Well… I suppose so, as a dancer like various kinds of music, and it's a way to free us all!" Lion-O agrees.

He notices that she drives with relative calmness, everything she does comes out of it naturally, and he gets fascinated with everything, "you drive so well." Maxine smiled, the first time he was with her in the Jeep, he was terrified, but at that moment felt safe with her driving, "It was never my intention to frighten you like that Lion-O, and I assure that you were safe!" The Young Lord asks, "I'd like to learn to drive your vehicle!" She smiles, "I'll be happy to teach you! Panthro is already giving me lessons on how to drive the Thundertank, and I assure you it's much simpler than driving this Jeep! " Lion-O knows that she tells the truth, "Yes, you drive as well as this Jeep, not to mention that you can access all the features of the Thundertank, and you also fly the Thunderclaw!" Maxine just says, "I also know how to drive two-wheeled vehicles, I learned from my uncles and cousins, as well in driving school, all in my Time." She hears, "You must love driving!" She waves, "you bet!"

With all that talk, the trip was very quick, and at a glance, they were already with Willa, Maxine grabs the suitcase, "Tell me where the parturient is!" The maiden leads the two to the cabin, seeing a young girl lying down, starts examining her, and sees something that makes her very worried, has to insert two fingers into the girl's vagina, and asks, "How long has she been in labor, Willa?" The maiden replied, "Since yesterday!" Maxine has to get it out as soon as possible, "I'm going to have to insert my hand into the vaginal canal because it has complete dilation!"She has some suspicions, "I fear that the baby is dead if not has to get out and fast!" Willa gets worried, moments later turns to Lion-O, "go to her bedside, she needs help!" Then turns to Willa, "I want some hot water and your knife disinfected!" Maxine's orders are fulfilled to detail, she inserts a hand into the canal, and feels something around the baby's neck, "there's the umbilical cord around the neck!" Willa asks, "Can you pull it out?" Maxine just says, "I do everything to avoid a cesarean, I'll try!" Slowly she manages to remove the umbilical cord from the child's neck, breathing with relief, "thank God... the baby is alive and was at risk of suffocating! "

Lion-O observes Maxine with a certain fascination, how does she know all that? Then he remembers her work as a paramedic, heard her say many times that sometimes when they were called didn't know what kind of emergency was, and still see her working.

Meanwhile, Maxine looks at the young girl, "Love, it's up to you, now push!" And turns to Lion-O, "hold her hand, and cleanse the perspiration! Willa come to me, let's help this baby come to the world! "

Maxine begins to encourage the parturient to make strength, and as it is normal she starts to do, but the pains are so many, **"****PUSH a bit more!**" Lion-O saw that she was suffering and felt her squeeze his hand very hard, almost broke the bones, "Maxine..." The human girl just says, "Shut it, Lion-O!" Willa continues to observe, "I already see the head!" Maxine smiles, "perfect! Keep going, the head's coming out, just a little longer! " Slowly the child begins to leave with the help of Maxine, and at the end of some time, it was already in the hands of Maxine, who was visibly concerned, "What is it?" Question Willa, Lion-O looks at the girl, "Maxi, how's the child?" She just replies, "Apparently the child is dead!" They were all shocked, the young mother panicked, "was my baby born dead?!" Maxine looks at the child and the mother, "I'm not going to give up on her yet!" When Lion-O hears it sees something... Maxine begins to give the baby heart massages, and artificial respiration continuing to hear her begging with a voice full of hope;

"Please... Live! "

And continues to do the heart maneuvers by praying,

"my God... This innocent baby needs you, help me save her! "

And she keeps breathing mouth to mouth, the child starts coughing and a piece of coagulated blood comes out of her mouth, and starts crying for the first time, "Thank goodness!" And she kisses the rosary, then cuts the umbilical cord with Willa's sterilized knife, delivering the baby to her mother, "she's a healthy girl!"

Maxine washes her hands, removing all the blood, her clothes didn't get dirty, she had some kind of apron, to keep from getting dirty.

The Amazon has her newborn daughter, "Thank you, Maxine!" Willa covers the child and the mother, listening, "My prayers have been heard." Then she prays as a thank you, Willa had never seen anyone with unshakable faith, "I don't know how to thank you, Maxine!" The girl just says, "I just want the baby to be okay, then I'll come in a few days to see how you two are until you're careful." But before leaving, has to make sure that the remains of the placenta come out, which happens, "Burn this, there's no need to attract wild animals!" And make sure everything's okay with the young mother's nether parts, just to prevent infections, recommending that area has to be constantly clean and disinfected, and Maxine knows that the Amazons are aware of medicinal herbs that help the healing the ills of the childbirth.

Before Maxine left, the village is attacked, "Not now!" Lion-O notices that are the mutants, "don't they respect an occasion like this, Maxi?" The other one responds, "I don't think so!" Lion-O looks at the young mother, "defend the two Maxi, I know you will not let anything happen to them!" Maxine accepts the order, "be quiet, Lion-O!"

The mutants begin to fight and plunder the huts of the Amazons, they want to stay with Willa's Little kingdom, but the Amazons fight back.

When Jackal enters the hut where Maxine is, "well, well... What we have here! " Maxine looks at the mutant, "You won't do what you want!" And she grabs a staff, "I will defend the mother and the baby against bandits like you!" Jackal advances, "You're an easy target!" And the girl positions herself, Maxine stands between the mutant and the young mother, "Thou shalt not pass!" And it's in a strange position, which leaves Jackal admired, listening, "I brought a life into the world, you little punk, and I won't have to ruin her first hours!" Then drops the staff beginning to make strange movements... Leaving the mutant a little puzzled.

Jackal doesn't believe what he sees... The human has something in her hand...

Maxine had assembled a Chi ball, he trembles listening, "Get out of here... Before you get fried! "Like a coward he is, flee from there, the human girl breathes with relief, "Thank God!" Mumbles.

She sees Vulture-man, "My companion has fled, but I will not do that!" And go ahead, Maxine throws the ball, the vulture moves away, the ball disperses, "Shit!" Curses, Maxine grabs the bat, studying the mutant, "Get away from us bird from hell!" The other one just says, "Are you protecting an Amazon and the baby?" Maxine advances, "Get out of Here!" The Vulture sees that it is irreducible, and tries to take her out, but Maxine hits him with a strong kick, making it fall from the tree below! Vulture-man gets stunned, but he goes out to meet the other mutants.

Lion-O sees that Maxine protects the young mother with unprecedented aggression, "she doesn't play in service!" Think with a smile on his lips, he has to call the others to watch them in that fight, which would not be easy.

"THUNDER... Thunder... Thunder... Thundercats... HOOOOOO! "

The eye projected into the air, and whoever saw it, stopped what it was doing going straight to the Tree Top Kingdom, to help repel the attack and extinguish the fires caused by the mutants.

Maxine continues with the young mother, and this time who appeared in the cabin was Tygra, "So how are you, Maxine?" She breathes in relief, "Thank heaven it's you Tygra!" He sees a young woman with a baby, "Did you come to attend the birth as Willa asked?" She waves, "yes." He examines the girl, "she's fine, you did a good job!" She crosses her arms, "Tygra, now we have to keep the fire from coming here!" He smiles, "Panthro is putting out the fire, with the help of the Thundertank, and the mutants have fled from here." She looks outside, "and the fire is extinct, but the aftermath is to prevent it from rekindled." Tygra knows what she's talking about and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, your fire lessons are well studied!" She smiles, "great!" Then notices that the Amazon is quieter, Willa is at the door, "You did a good job, Maxine, not just giving birth, but also protecting her mother and baby." She sketches a smile, "Thank you, childbirth was full of strong emotions." The tiger raises his brow, "What do you mean, Maxine?" She just says, "I fought to bring life to the world!"

Willa knows what she's talking about, "You were great, your breath of life gave the baby life back!" Maxine explains, "I gave her the first-aid, I revived the baby!" Tygra says to Willa, "Maxine helped a lot of people in her time." Willa just says, "I know, Maxine talks a lot about it, and thanks to her knowledge that this child has been saved! I know she doesn't have magical powers, she just tries to help the best way she knows! " Maxine blushes, "well... Thank you! " Then look at the young mother, "Do what I recommended you, and in a few days you can leave. Like I told you I'd come here to see how everything's okay? " The young mother beckons, "Yes Maxine, I will do what you ask and thank you for saving my baby's life!" Maxine smiles and then comes out of there going to the others.

She tells everything to detail, and Lion-O just asks, "You were amazing there, how did you keep your cool?" Maxine replies, "Well... As I told you, I have some experience, in this kind of situations, that's why I was calm. " Cheetara looks at the human girl, who is visibly tired, but hears, "but I had my share part of bad situations! There have been very complicated births, I have delivered births in which the children were already dead, there was nothing to do!" That matter is very sensitive to Maxine, Lion-O remembers the moment she said something, "That's why you asked your divinity to help you?" She waves, "yes... I've seen a lot of things in my profession, too bad, and losing that Amazon's baby wasn't part of my plans! " Lion-O understands what the human girl feels.

"Let's go home, we all need a break!" The Thunderkittens went on their boards saying, "Maxine also made Jackals tremble of fear!" The human shoots, "Well he is a coward, that's all!" Everybody laughed.

Each one went to their respective vehicles, Maxine takes the Jeep, Lion-O and Tygra go with her, they notice that she had many more emotions, "you have to teach me how to drive your Jeep!" Tygra thinks it's funny, but he has to agree.

When they reach the lair, Panthro goes to her, and picks her up in the bridal style, "Where are you going with Maxine?" Questions Lion-O, the Panther replies, "I want to help Maxine relax!" The Young Master smiles, "Oh Yes, I know your relaxation, Panthro!" And he sees the couple going to their room to do what he knows.

Who knows, Panthro can get Maxine a baby? Whatever God wants!

End...

* * *

Wow...what I have to say?

I appreciate the positive feedback, thanks!


End file.
